Правильный выбор
by NeithGrant
Summary: мини-фик по т/с Притворщик


_Правильный выбор._

Прежде, чем подойти к телефонной будке, Итан настороженно осмотрелся вокруг. Он опаздывал на встречу с братом и хотел предупредить об этом. В последнее время ему казалось, что за ним тоже идет слежка. У него пропал сон, аппетит, сам он стал каким-то дерганным и раздражительным. Джарод предупреждал, что их встречи будут с каждым разом все опаснее. Что быть беглецом очень опасная профессия.

Парень поспешно открыл дверь кабинки и снял трубку. Набирая предпоследнюю цифру, неожиданно почувствовал, что кто-то стоит у него за спиной. Неужели снова паранойя? – подумал он. Дождавшись одного длинного гудка, Итан положил палец на рычаг и медленно повернулся. Сердце начало бешено отбивать ритм. Нет, не паранойя. Его нашли. Так быстро…

- Пойдешь со мной, - проговорил здоровенный мордоворот, приподнимая полу пиджака и демонстрируя пистолет. – И без фокусов.

Итан согласно кивнул, направился к машине, а потом неожиданно резко рванул в сторону, пытаясь скрыться. Громила не стал его догонять, просто поднес рацию ко рту и отдал какой-то приказ.

Последнее, что запомнил Итан, это была немеющая боль в шее, падение на землю и темнота…..

***

«Где же ты?» - в который раз шептал про себя Джарод, сидя у окна небольшой кофейни. Он договорился встретиться здесь с Итаном. Младший брат не пришел вовремя и не подал сигнал, что опоздает. Это настораживало.

- Еще чаю, сэр?

Джарод вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Девушка с удивлением встретила его настороженный взгляд и попыталась улыбнуться. Это сработало, посетитель кивнул головой:

- Да, мисс, пожалуй, еще одну чашку я осилю.

Девушка ушла выполнять заказ, а Джарод снова обеспокоенно взглянул на часы.

«Двадцать минут», - мысленно проговорил он. – «Что-то случилось».

За окном раздался скрип тормозов подъехавшей машины. Джарод снова вздрогнул и бросил быстрый взгляд в окно.

«Только не это», - прошептал он, гадая, ждать ли того, кто появится из машины. Кто это будет: мисс Паркер или мистер Лайл? Или они уже действуют вместе?

В последнее время Центр обложил его со всех сторон. К охоте на притворщика каждый раз подключались новые игроки. Бывали моменты, что Джарод чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, но всегда умел найти выход в самую последнюю минуту. Не может же все время везти. Когда-нибудь он допустит ошибку.

Из машины вышла пожилая женщина, и мужчина перевел дыхание. На этот раз ему повезло.

«Где же ты?» - снова воззвал он к брату, поглядывая на таксофон, стоящий неподалеку на перекрестке. Тот словно услышал его мольбу, зазвонил, но только один раз.

***

Итан очнулся часа через два. Его тело онемело и отказывалось двигаться. Минуту спустя он понял, что сидит связанный на стуле. Вот откуда такой дискомфорт. Кто его создал? Хотелось бы увидеть этого человека, но в глазах было темно.

- Эй! – позвал парень, чувствуя, что в помещении он не один.

Кто-то стоял рядом, сохраняя молчание, наблюдал за ним. Или же наслаждался, глядя на его жалкие попытки освободиться.

– Что вам надо? – снова спросил он.

- Ты знаешь что.

Мешок с головы сорвали и Итан, лицом к лицу встретился с мистером Лайлом.

- Не понимаю…., - прошептал он, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

- А тебе и не нужно понимать, - усмехнулся Лайл и не глядя, бросил ткань себе под ноги.

- Что вы со мной сделали? – спросил парень, дернувшись на стуле. Веревки держали крепко. – Что Центру от меня надо? Если мисс Паркер узнает….

- Она не узнает, - небрежно отмахнулся Лайл. – Я об этом позаботился.

- Развяжи меня.

- Если бы было все так просто….

Итан тяжело сглотнул:

- Тогда давай будем называть все своими именами. Тебе нужен Джарод? Так вот: я не тот, кто его сдаст.

- Даже родному брату не скажешь? – с иронией поинтересовался Лайл.

- У меня только один брат, - с вызовом ответил Итан. – И это не ты.

Лайл мрачно усмехнулся и сложил руки на груди.

- Чем он тебя купил? Ты ему так предан…..

- Ты его никогда не поймаешь. А я тебе ничего не скажу, Лайл. Ничего.

- У меня много времени. Я никуда не спешу. Знаешь, мне теперь нет смысла гоняться за Джародом. И знаешь почему? Теперь он сам придет ко мне, потому что будет искать тебя. Разве он оставит младшего брата в беде, когда узнает, что с ним случилось? Одного брата он уже потерял….

Итан опустил голову, тупо уставился в пол. Лайл прав, Джарод будет его искать. Он cтал пешкой в игре. Мог бы и сразу догадаться.

- Не рассчитывай на снисхождение, - между тем продолжил Лайл. – Ты пленник. Заложник. Это твой статус. Наслаждайся.

- Что ты с ним сделаешь? – тихо проговорил Итан. - Вернешь в Центр? Или….

- Или…, - мрачно усмехнулся Лайл, чиркнув себя большим пальцем по горлу.

***

- Сидни, ты видел сегодня Лайла?

Мисс Паркер нетерпеливо обвела взглядом кабинет и пристально остановила его на собеседнике.

- Нет, - проговорил Сидни и встал с кресла. – Что-то случилось?

- Терпеть не могу, когда он опережает меня на шаг.

- Это из-за Джарода? Знаешь, ваше соревнование кто его первый поймает, ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

- Неужели это так заметно? – Мисс Паркер полезла в карман пиджака за сигаретами, но потом вдруг вспомнила, что бросила курить год назад.

- Это очевидно, - продолжил Сидни. – Неужели это так важно для тебя? Твоя карьера в Центре? Что тебя до сих пор держит здесь?

- А ты думаешь, у меня есть выбор? – голос мисс Паркер дрогнул. – Из центра только два пути. Первый – бегство, второй – смерть. Какой выберешь?

Сидни тяжело вздохнул. Снова сел.

- Ни один из них не верен. Это замкнутый круг.

- Да, и твой гений до сих пор ищет из него выход. Если он его не нашел, как его обнаружу я?

- Дай ему шанс. Отступи.

- Как сделал ты, - указательный палец мисс Паркер ткнул в Сидни. – Хорошая идея. Ты слишком сблизился с ним, вот что.

- Жаль, что этого не хочешь сделать ты.

Женщина резко отвернулась и направилась к выходу.

- Можешь не отвечать, - донеслось вслед. – Что-то произошло, я знаю.

Мисс Паркер поспешно вернулась в свой кабинет, села за стол и невидяще уставилась на фото своей матери, стоящее на столе в рамке.

- Ничего не случилось, - тихо проговорила она, нащупывая на поясе кобуру с пистолетом. – Ровным счетом ничего….

***

Джарод вернулся в свое временное убежище, и стал собираться. Больше он здесь не останется. Трое суток истекли полчаса назад, его местонахождение уже должно быть известно. А еще Итан. Он послал сигнал об опасности, а сам больше не появился. Что-то случилось, и нужно было узнать «что».

- Джарод? – Сидни дремал в кресле, но этот звонок сразу прогнал весь сон. – Сейчас час ночи.

- Но ты же не спишь, - последовал невозмутимый ответ.

- Да. Много работы.

- Хорошо, что я уже не являюсь ее частью.

- Я тоже рад, но не так как хотелось бы. На тебя идет охота. Две команды.

- Я знаю, победитель получит все? Знакомая игра. И игроки тоже. У меня к тебе есть несколько вопросов. Ты один?

- Да, - Сидни подошел к двери своего кабинета и выглянул в коридор. – Что тебя интересует?

- Мистер Лайл. Он в Центре?

- Странно, ты второй кто об этом спрашивает.

- Мисс Паркер обеспокоена его отсутствием? Ну, конечно же, главный конкурент. Давно его нет?

- Говорят, что он в Центре, но его никто не видел.

- Звучит так, словно кто-то хочет, чтобы все именно так и думали.

- Что происходит? – насторожился Сидни.

- Пока не знаю. Но обязательно выясню.

С этими словами Джарод повесил трубку, оставив собеседника в полном недоумении. Подумав какое-то время, он снова набрал номер.

- Мистер Брудс? Я вас не разбудил?

- Дддджарод? - В голосе мужчины сквозила паника. – Что вам нужно?

- Кое-какая информация.

- О чем?

- Не о чем, а о ком. О мистере Лайле.

- О ком? – машинально переспросил Брудс, заикаясь.

- Я не буду повторять имен. Я хочу узнать, где он. Это возможно?

- Я не…. Я не знаю.

- А кто знает?

- Только он сам, - выдохнул Брудс.

- И компьютерам он не доверяет. Я помню.

- Да, …но…. возможно…. в его кабинете найдутся подсказки…. Алло? – Брудс несколько раз повторил эту фразу. Не дождавшись ответа, опустил трубку на рычаг.

Джарод отключился и опустил телефон в карман. Глубоко вдохнув прохладный воздух с залива, он повернулся лицом к Центру и некоторое время стоял на месте, мрачно глядя на фасад здания.

***

Мисс Паркер ворочалась с боку на бок в своей кровати, но сон не шел. Исчезновение Лайла не давало ей покоя. А еще не шел из головы разговор с Сидни, пробудивший воспоминания, которые она пыталась избегать. О том, что было или, что могло бы быть. То, что случилось и то, чему она не позволила случиться. Окончательно забыв про сон, молодая женщина встала на ноги, молча прошлась по квартире, зашла в комнату матери.

Когда-то Том….. Паркер перевела дыхание, облокотилась о дверной косяк. Еще одно воспоминание….. Том показал ей, какой она есть на самом деле. Нежная и легкоранимая. То, что она всегда подавляла в себе и скрывала от людей, от самой себя. Он многому ее научил, а теперь его нет…. Как и мамы….

Какое-то мгновение мисс Паркер стояла на пороге, чувствуя незримое присутствие призраков этого дома. Люди, которых она любила ушли, но все же остались при ней, в ее воспоминаниях. И она не спешила с ними расставаться.

Телефонный звонок в комнате прозвучал громом в ночной тишине, заставив молодую женщину вздрогнуть. Прогнав хандру, кутаясь в халат, она подошла к маленькому прикроватному столику и медленно подняла трубку.

- Что? – устало спросила, гадая, не Джарод ли это решил над ней поиздеваться.

- Это Брудс, - услышала она в ответ тревожный голос. – У нас здесь кое-что происходит…. Я…. в Центре.

- Господи, вы когда-нибудь спите? – иронично возмутилась мисс Паркер, все же оставаясь серьезной. – Что, Лайл вернулся?

- Кто-то влез в нашу компьютерную сеть. Защита сломана. Мы теряем конфиденциальность.

Паркер удивилась, что Брудс мог произнести подобное слово, но не обратила это в шутку.

- И что? Отключись от интернета, - ответила она, недоумевая, почему Брудс сам до этого не додумался.

- Это атака на внутреннюю сеть, - услышала она в ответ. - Кто-то влез в нашу базу данных. Изнутри.

Паркер почувствовала, как начинает замерзать в своем халате.

- Что ты сказал? – машинально переспросила молодая женщина, недоумевая как такое вообще возможно.

Брудс повторил. Некоторое время оба хранили молчание, переваривая сказанное и услышанное.

- Что нам делать? – неуверенно спросил Брудс. – Сидни недавно уехал, вернуть его? Я могу вызвать людей из службы безопасности….

- Пока не стоит. Отключай все. Я сейчас приеду, - решила Паркер, отыскивая глазами свою одежду.

- Тогда вам стоит поторопиться, - подстегнул ее Брудс. - Кто бы это ни был…. Он не прячется.

- Ты можешь определить, откуда проникновение?

- Думаю, да. …Алло? – Брудс пару раз повторил свой запрос, пока не сообразил, что из телефонной трубки раздаются короткие гудки. Мисс Паркер бросила трубку.

*******

Джарод позаботился о том, чтобы служба безопасности Центра не беспокоила его некоторое время. Он проник внутрь быстро, без препятствий. Хорошо, что его план побега все еще не был раскрыт. Проникнуть в серверную не составило труда, особенно тому, кто хорошо знал вентиляционную систему здания. Анжело надежно прикрыл тыл. Единственный человек, которому он мог здесь доверять. Именно друг сейчас отвлекал внимание Брудса, пока он сидел к кабинете мистера Лайла. Сумасшедший план, но другого выбора не было. Если кто и знает, где Итан, то только он. Это наверняка ловушка, но Джарод готов принять вызов.

В коридоре возник шум, потом послышались быстрые шаги, перешедшие на бег. Джарод напрягся. Развернувшись лицом к двери, он выставил перед собой пистолет, прислушиваясь. Кажется это мимо. Возможно, бегут в серверную, ему стоит поторопиться. Повернувшись к столу, Джарод быстро просмотрел календарь встреч мистера Лайла, порылся в тумбочках. Почти не удивился, когда нашел письмо, адресованное не свое имя. Прочел, чувствуя, как в груди вскипает бессильная ярость. Итак, Лайл все-таки вовлек его в свою игру.

Рядом на столе зазвонил телефон. Джарод неуверенно посмотрел на аппарат, соображая, правильно ли он сделает, если снимет трубку. Это стоило сделать в любом случае, иначе сейчас сюда кто-то придет.

- Ты получил мое послание? – услышал он в трубке насмешливый голос Лайла.

- Да, - мрачно ответил Джарод. – Чего ты хочешь?

- Ты же прекрасно знаешь. Мне нужен ты.

- Так приди и забери меня. Ты мог бы взять меня прямо сейчас. Зачем эти игры? Сделай один звонок мисс Паркер и все кончено. Она уже здесь.

- Центр – враждебная территория для нас обоих. Не стоит впутывать сюда Паркер. Эта игра только для нас. Только так я могу поймать тебя первым.

- Соперничество. Амбиции, - с презрением проговорил Джарод. - Ты смешон, Лайл. Что мне мешает сдаться ей?

- Страховка. У меня есть то, что ты ищешь.

- Почему я должен тебе верить?

- Потому что, если ты не придешь, с твоим... С нашим братом что-то случится. Ты же не хочешь винить себя в этом всю оставшуюся жизнь? Ты же праведник, а праведники не позволят случиться несправедливости.

Джарод, мысленно пытаясь смоделировать выход из подобной ситуации. На какое-то время, закрыв глаза, он увидел перед собой лицо Кайла. Это Лайл убил его. А теперь сделал ставкой в своей игре жизнь Итана. Он этого не позволит.

- Я должен убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, - тихо проговорил Джарод, нехотя признавая свое поражение.

- Пока да, - с издевкой в голосе проговорил Лайл. – Но я не уверен, что будет через час или два.

- Как я найду тебя? Ты не оставил инструкций.

- Они не понадобятся. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, где меня искать. Ты прекрасно помнишь это место, и я уверен, никогда его не забудешь. Хочешь увидеть своего брата живым? Приди и забери его.

***

Брудс встретил мисс Паркер возле лифтов.

- Чужак в серверной, - вместо приветствия заявил он.

- Кроме нас на этаже кто-нибудь еще есть?

- Нет, - неуверенно проговорил Брудс. – Вызвать помощь?

Мисс Паркер вытащила из кобуры свой пистолет.

- Если нас не боятся, почему мы должны это делать? Прижмись к стене и ни во что не вмешивайся.

Они уже подошли к двери серверной и Брудс без возражений исполнил все, что ему велели. Он настороженно наблюдал, как мисс Паркер распахивает дверь, входит внутрь. Возможно, он чего-то ожидал большего, и когда услышал спокойный голос, приглашающий внутрь, слегка растерялся.

В помещении он увидел человека, сидящего к нему спиной. Тот словно не услышал вошедших, продолжал пялиться в экран и стучать пальцами по клавиатуре.

- Это Анжело, - ошарашено выговорил Брудс, косясь на мисс Паркер. Сейчас ему достанется от нее за ложную тревогу. – Извините, я…..

- Ты проявил бдительность, - последовал неожиданный ответ, и Брудс не сразу понял, что это поощрение.

- Спасибо…. Просто я думал, что….. Позвонил Джарод и я…..

Брудс осекся на полуслове, сообразив, что сболтнул лишнее. Мисс Паркер перевела взгляд с Анжело и уставилась на него.

- Джарод звонил тебе? – переспросила она.

- Да, - машинально ответил Брудс, непроизвольно пятясь к двери.

- И что он хотел?

- Того же, что и вы. Узнать, где мистер Лайл.

Мисс Паркер медленно вложила свой глок в кобуру.

- Что еще? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась она.

- Где Лайл… мистер Лайл хранит свою информацию, - запинаясь, проговорил Брудс.

- И что ты ему ответил?

- Джарод и так знает, что он не доверяет компьютерам.

- Откуда? – мисс Паркер вперила в Брудса тяжелый взгляд. Ей следовало давно догадаться, что Джароду кто-то помогает из Центра, но подозревать Брудса раньше ей в голову не приходило. – Он звонил тебе и раньше.

- Пару раз, - нехотя признал Брудс. – Я ничего не сделал такого, что повредило бы вам….

- Напомнишь мне это, когда в следующий раз мы упустим нашего гения, - ледяным тоном проговорила мисс Паркер и решительным шагом двинулась к кабинету мистера Лайла.

Брудс семенил за ней следом.

- Там заперто, - попытался сказать он, когда рука мисс Паркер легла на ручку двери. Удивительно, но он ошибся.

Мисс Паркер молча вошла внутрь кабинета. Внутри было темно. Потянувшись к выключателю, молодая женщина бросила взгляд на рабочее место мистера Лайла, заметив, что стул немного отодвинут от стола. Подойдя ближе, она нашла еще одно доказательство того, что здесь недавно кто-то был. Один из ящиков стола не был задвинут до конца. На Лайла это совсем не похоже. Внимательно осмотревшись вокруг, мисс Паркер подошла к окну, облокотилась поясницей о подоконник и повернулась лицом к двери. В том, что здесь был Джарод, можно было не сомневаться. Только что он искал? Что именно его привело сюда, в логово врага? Сегодня была бессонница не у нее одной. Смахнув упавшую на лоб прядь волос, молодая женщина хотела было уже уйти, когда ее взгляд случайно задержался на телефоне.

По какому-то наитию, она подошла к аппарату, заметив, что трубка лежит не совсем на своем месте.

- Брудс, - позвала мисс Паркер, нетерпеливо дожидаясь этого недотепу.

- Да? – дрогнувшим голосом отозвался тот, неуверенно переступив порог кабинета.

- Ты можешь узнать, кто последний звонил с этого телефона и куда?

- Да.

- Узнай и как можно скорее.

- Где-то через час…. наверное

- У тебя двадцать минут, - категорически заявила мисс Паркер и вышла прочь.

Брудс некоторое время топтался у телефона, представляя, как он сейчас будет звонить на АТС и как какой-нибудь дежурный пошлет его подальше. Тяжело вздохнув, Брудс снял трубку и стал набирать номер.

*******

Драй Ривер. Джарод хорошо помнил это место. Еще бы, в этом городке погиб Кайл. Лайл наверное совсем с катушек съехал, если решил снова наведаться в эти места. Шериф Делмонт наверняка его еще не забыл, впрочем, как и его жена.

Тяжело сглотнув горький ком в горле, Джарод откинулся на сидение машины и устремил свой взгляд в пространство перед собой. Лайл не оставил ему выбора. Любой план, приходящий на ум отметался, как неэффективный. Один он ничего не мог сделать, а союзников у него не было. Разве что….. От этой мысли Джароду стало зябко и он непроизвольно поднес руку к виску. Что он теряет, если доверится врагу врага? Сидни не подойдет для такой роли. Нет, ему не хватит энергии и прыти, ему нужен человек с амбициями и молниеносной реакцией. Придется уступить многим своим принципам, но кроме мисс Паркер Джарод не видел подходящей кандидатуры. Когда-то они уже неплохо сработали вместе, готова ли она пожертвовать своими принципами?

***

- Готово. – Брудс робко зашел в кабинет мисс Паркер. – Я достал распечатку последнего разговора. Звонок был… входящий.

Паркер забрала лист бумаги и отошла к окну. Дочитав до конца, некоторое время смотрела как бы сквозь страницу, ухмыляясь и качая головой.

Брудс переминался с ноги на ногу.

- Мистер Лайл звонил в свой кабинет, зная, что Джарод поднимет трубку. Это странно…. Он ведь ничего не сделает Итану, так? Думаете, Джарод сдастся?

- У него нет выбора, - дрогнувшим голосом ответила мисс Паркер. – А что бы на его месте сделал ты?

- Не знаю…. Наверное, тоже самое. Если бы дело касалось моей дочери….. Вы знаете, о каком месте говорил мистер Лайл?

- Думаю да, - кивнула мисс Паркер, направляясь к двери. – Оставайся в Центре. И будь добр, когда утром придет Сидни, сделай вид, что этой ночью ничего не случилось.

- Но почему? – удивился Брудс, тревожно глядя на молодую женщину.

- Чем меньше людей знает, где я буду, тем лучше.

- Вы уезжаете? Одна?

- Я уже большая девочка, - усмехнулась мисс Паркер, делая вид, что предстоящее путешествие всего лишь еще одна развлекательная поездка в другой штат.

- Вы попытаетесь помешать мистеру Иайлу?

- Итан и мой брат, - ответила мисс Паркер. – Зря Лайл не учел это обстоятельство.

- Да, - неуверенно кивнул Брудс. – Но Итан и его брат тоже. Как он так может?

- А что еще ждать от социопата? То, что я его сестра, не делает его лучше или нежнее. Лайл никогда не изменится. Иногда я жалею, что у нас общая мать.

- Иногда? – переспросил Брудс.

- Всегда, - поправила себя мисс Паркер.

****

- Видишь, как все просто? – спросил Лайл, садясь перед связанным Итаном на корточки. – Твой старший брат тебя не бросил. Жалкое зрелище.

- Это ты жалок, - возразил Итан, сделав очередную попытку освободиться. Веревка больно впилась в кисти рук. – Ты не мог играть по-честному, взял заложника. Это…. Трусость.

- Заткни пасть, - прошептал Лайл, вставая и нависая над Итаном. – Я еще не решил, что с тобой будет, но если продолжишь в том же духе…. Поверь, то что я готов сделать, тебе не понравится.

- Убьешь меня? – усмехнулся Итан. – Это единственное, что ты умеешь хорошо делать.

- Да, - подтвердил Лайл, вытаскивая из-за пояса брюк пистолет и демонстрируя его парню. – Это у меня хорошо получается.

- Джарод что-то придумает.

Лайл направил дуло пистолета на Итана.

- И пожалеет об этом.

****

До вылета в Аризону было еще время, и мисс Паркер из Центра заехала домой. Усевшись с горячей чашкой чая на диван, молодая женщина размышляла о том, что ее ждет. Не делает ли она ошибку, встревая в сумасшедшую игру Лайла? Он действительно готов на все, ради достижения цели. Уже доказал. Выбрал полем битвы нейтральную территорию. Что если ее приезд тоже предсказуем? Что если Лайл и это тоже предвидел?

Зазвонил телефон. Мисс Паркер была знакома подобная обстановка. Как только она начинает думать о Джароде, тот сразу звонит.

- Что? – выдохнула она в трубку.

- Уже три утра, - проговорил Джарод. – Не спится?

- У меня вылет через час.

- У меня тоже.

Мисс Паркер тяжело перевела дыхание. Решила говорить прямо.

- Я все знаю о планах Лайла. Думал, я останусь в стороне?

- Надеялся, – осторожно ответил Джарод.

- Что ты будешь делать? Так просто пойдешь и сдашься? Это на тебя не похоже. Наверняка ты припрятал в рукаве пару тузов.

- Не в этот раз. На кону стоит жизнь моего… нашего брата. Я не могу потерять и его тоже. Это будет на моей совести. Он не станет вторым Кайлом. Я готов на все и не важно, каким будет конец.

- Поэтому тогда ты мне звонишь? Попрощаться?

- Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты мне поможешь.

- Как Брудс? – сыронизировала мисс Паркер.

- Как друг, - серьезно ответил Джарод.

- На каких условиях?

– Давай на какое-то время забудем все, что было, просто доверимся друг другу. Я хочу быть уверен, что с Итаном ничего не случится. Я хочу, чтобы ты за этим проследила лично. И если план Лайла провалится, я готов сдаться тебе.

- Мне нужны более существенные гарантии.

- Открой дверь, и ты их получишь, - тихо сказал Джарод и отключился.

*******

Прилетев в Аризону, Джарод и мисс Паркер взяли напрокат машину. За все время пути никто не проронил ни слова. Говорить было нечего. Все решилось в ту минуту, когда мисс Паркер открыла дверь своего дома.

Джарод вел машину, то и дело, поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида и делая вид, что не замечает вопросительные взгляды мисс Паркер. Она пару раз порывалась что-то сказать, но не решилась. Он был благодарен ей за это.

За десять миль до Драй Ривер их встретила патрульная машина округа. Джарод послушно прижался к обочине и заглушил двигатель.

- Черт, - шепотом выругалась мисс Паркер. – Только этого нам не хватало.

Джарод спокойно отстегнул ремень безопасности и открыл окно. Шериф долго подходил к ним, шагая вразвалочку и никуда не торопясь. Руку при этом он держал на кобуре.

- Боится, что штаны спадут? – усмехнулась мисс Паркер. – Надеюсь, у тебя есть что ему сказать.

Джарод дружелюбно улыбнулся шерифу:

- Добрый день, сэр.

Шериф взял руку под козырек:

- Ваши права, сэр.

Джарод невозмутимо полез в карман и протянул удостоверение.

- Нет проблем, офицер.

Шериф долго рассматривал документы, потом заглянул в окошко, пристально осматривая салон.

- Вы к нам надолго? – поинтересовался он.

- Мы ищем кое-кого, - непринужденно ответил Джарод. Поинтересовался: – А вы, похоже, тоже?

- Обычная проверка. Новые правила.

- Шериф Делмонт еще работает?

- Нет, - покачал головой коп. – Вы с ним знакомы?

- Да, мы встречались.

- Он переехал вместе с женой и сыном. Отличный был коп.

- У них родился мальчик? – переспросил Джарод. – Это здорово.

- Кайлом назвали, - позволил себе усмешку шериф.

Джарод вздрогнул и бросил быстрый взгляд на мисс Паркер.

- Спасибо, сэр, - сдержанно кивнув, поблагодарил он, забирая права.

- Проезжайте.

Когда они отъехали на какое-то расстояние, мисс Паркер позволила себе немного расслабиться. Почти все время она сидела как на иголках. Видимо, еще помнила гостеприимство «славного парня».

- Еще чуть-чуть и он рассказал бы тебе всю свою родословную, - сказала Паркер Джароду, чтобы как-то снять напряжение.

- Это называется нормальное общение, - парировал Джарод.

- Я сейчас расплачусь. Хотя было мило, что в честь твоего брата назвали ребенка.

- Он это заслужил. – Джарод сделал паузу. - Мы почти приехали.

- Думаешь, он держит Итана в том же сарае?

- Надеюсь, мы приехали по правильному адресу.

Джарод остановил машину в миле от фермы.

- Что ты собираешься делать? - впервые в голосе мисс Паркер слышалось волнение.

- Мы бы могли разделиться, - ответил Джарод. - Ты идешь искать Итана, я Лайла.

- И как же ты умник пойдешь против убийцы безоружным? Может, сделаем наоборот?

- Я знал, что так скажешь, поэтому передумал. – Джарод молниеносно придвинулся к мисс Паркер, одной рукой прижал ее к сидению, второй вытащил из кобуры пистолет.

- Ты что это вытворяешь? Зря ты это сделал.

Джарод помахал перед ее носом пистолетом, бросил наручники:

- Не зря. Пристегни правую руку к поручню сверху. Живее.

Мисс Паркер бросила на него пристальный взгляд, но подчинилась. Демонстративно защелкнула замки.

- И это ты называешь нормальным общением?

- Я называю это преимуществом. Извини, Паркер, но то, что я так поступил…. Наш договор останется в силе, если ты все еще этого хочешь. Я просто пытаюсь оградить тебя от всего, что может произойти. Тот шериф напомнил мне кое о чем….

- Отдай ключи!

- Да нет проблем, - с этими словами Джарод положил ключик от наручников на капот, по ту сторону лобового стекла.– Мне просто нужна фора. Минуты четыре.

- Смотри не наделай глупостей.

- Не больше, чем сделала бы ты.

- Черт! – мисс Паркер досадливо стукнула кулаком по обшивке приборной доски и выругалась от боли. Потом немного успокоившись, долго смотрела в спину удаляющегося Джарода, сознавая тот факт, что как ни крути, но он ее обставил по высшему разряду. Подумала о последствиях, о том, что он успеет сделать в ее отсутствие, чего добьется, а что потеряет. Посмотрев еще раз на свою руку с наручником, мисс Паркер уперлась спиной в сидение и высунув ногу в окно, двинула ею по зеркалу. Четыре минуты? У Джарода их три.

***

Итан в который раз напряг руки, пытаясь ослабить веревки. Гвоздь, острие которого он обнаружил под стулом, существенно облегчал эту задачу, но было еще слишком рано утверждать, что он хороший аргумент для побега. Хорошо еще, что мистер Лайл оставлял его одного на некоторое время, иначе наверняка заметил маневры пленника. Лайл заботился о своей безопасности больше, чем о нем. Работать в одиночку всегда опаснее. Наверное, снова полез на крышу осмотреть окрестности. Боится быть застигнутым врасплох.

В помещении раздался какой-то шорох и Итан обмяк на стуле, притворившись спящим. С Лайлом он не желал больше беседовать.

- Итан? – услышал он шепот.

Открыв глаза, парень уставился на сидящего перед ним Джарода.

- Ты пришел, - недоверчиво пробормотал Итан. – Не надо было. Он рядом. Если ты вошел, это он тебе позволил. Уходи.

- Мы уйдем вместе, - поправил его Джарод, пытаясь игнорировать нервозность младшего брата.

- Как трогательно! – услышали они насмешливый голос откуда-то сверху.

Оба брата подняли головы и увидели Лайла, стоящего над ними, на втором ярусе амбара. Он держал их под прицелом.

Джарод выпрямился.

- Ты меня звал, я пришел.

- Да, - небрежно махнул рукой Лайл. – Это было просто. Поднимайся.

- Почему бы тебе не спуститься сюда?

- Потому что я здесь главный.

Джарод посмотрел на Итана:

- Он так думает.

- А ты думаешь иначе?

Раздался выстрел, прозвучавший громовым эхом в полупустом амбаре. Итан дернулся на стуле и Джарод увидел, как его одежда на левом боку окрашивается в красный цвет.

- Я понял! – проговорил Джарод, поднимая руки. – Я уже иду.

Оглядываясь на раненого брата, который молча сносил боль, сцепив зубы, Джарод подошел к лестнице и взялся за поручень.

- Он убьет тебя, - прошептал Итан. – Он псих.

- Да я знаю, - кивнул Джарод и незаметно от Лайла бросил на солому у себя под ногами пистолет. – Если кто и может его остановить, это я.

Итан посмотрел на оружие, потом на брата и едва заметно кивнул головой. В его глазах стояли злые слезы.

Джарод тяжело вздохнул и полез наверх.

***

Мисс Паркер снимала наручники, когда услышала выстрел. Следовало торопиться, если она еще не опоздала. Пыталась бежать, но сломанный каблук не позволил. Чертыхаясь, мисс Паркер сделала еще одну остановку, чтобы «модернизировать» свою обувь. Она знала, что уходит драгоценное время, которое ей оставил Джарод. Гандикап увеличивался с каждой секундой ее задержки.

****

Джарод поднялся наверх, сделал несколько шагов, чувствуя, как под ногами вибрируют доски пола. Лайл стоял у окна, держа его на прицеле.

- Я пришел без оружия, - спокойно проговорил Джарод. Он знал, что мисс Паркер вот-вот должна присоединиться к их компании и хотел отвлечь Лайла, пока она подберется поближе.

- Ты не слишком торопился спасти брата, - цинично заметил Лайл. - Я не потерплю неповиновения на своей территории. Видел, что я могу?

Джарод посмотрел на раненого Итана внизу.

- Да, видел.

- Это твоя вина.

- Он же и твой брат.

Лайл рассмеялся:

- Да, мы одна большая дружная семья! На колени!

Джарод даже глазом не моргнул.

- Нет, - отрицательно покачав головой сказал он.

Лайл нацелил пистолет на Итана:

- Хочешь увидеть проявление еще одной братской любови? Я сказал: на колени!

- Хочешь убить меня? – Джарод поднял руки и надвинулся на Лайла. – Давай! Ведь за этим ты меня сюда позвал?

Где-то внизу раздался скрип и обстановка в помещении резко изменилась. Лайл занервничал, поспешно глянул в окно, потом посмотрел на Джарода, мельком на Итана.

- Ты! – ткнув в Джарода пальцем, жестко проговорил он. – Ты пришел не один!

- Я подумал, что мне тоже не помешает страховка.

- И снова зря!

Лайл отвел руку с пистолетом, не глядя выстрелил в Итана. Ответной реакции не последовало: парня на месте не было.

- Тогда твоя очередь! – рявкнул Лайл, наведя пистолет на Джарода, но тот уже достаточно подобрался поближе, чтобы набросится на него. Оба ударились об стену, выбив одну из прогнивших досок. Джарод мертвой хваткой вцепился в руку Лайла, которая удерживала пистолет, пытаясь отвести ее от себя в сторону. В некоторой степени ему помогло окно, к которому они приблизились достаточно близко. Звон битого стекла окатил обоих осколками, что отвлекло человека с оружием и добавило шансов безоружному. Лайл замешкался на какое-то время и ослабил хватку. Джарод двинул его коленом в живот, ударил руку с пистолетом о разбитую раму. Видя, как пистолет летит куда-то вниз, не мешкая, с силой толкнул противника в окно, чувствуя, как и сам по инерции падает вслед за ним….

Итан все-таки перепилил гвоздем волокна веревки, успел вовремя уйти с линии обстрела и забрать пистолет Джарода. Он слышал возню у себя над головой, но так ослаб, что не смог себя заставить подняться наверх. Рубашка уже была насквозь мокрой от крови, в глазах темнело время от времени, пистолет в руке весил не меньше килограмма. Проклиная себя, что не может помочь брату, Итан, цепляясь ослабевшими пальцами за ступеньки лестницы, обессилено сполз на пол и потерял сознание.

Мисс Паркер беспрепятственно добралась до амбара, удивляясь, почему это ей до сих пор везет. Ее никто не пытался остановить. Лайл не выставил часовых, а значит, действовал в одиночку? Сумасшедший план, безумный исполнитель.

Амбар встретил гостью, как и в первый раз - тишиной. Мисс Паркер знала, что расслабляться нельзя ни на секунду. Правда, на этот раз у нее не было оружия. Проблема была, но она не считала ее существенной, так как держала в руке монтировку, найденную в багажнике машины. Прокравшись в большой зал, мисс Паркер увидела лежащую фигуру под лестницей второго яруса и замерла на месте. Где-то над головой раздался звон бьющегося стекла, вопль боли и яростный крик отчаяния. Переведя дыхание, мисс Паркер сжала в руках монтировку и вышла на открытое место.

**Оба, Лайл и Джарод упали с высоты** не более трех метров, но вот приземлились по- разному: твердый грунт, как камень встретил их не слишком ласково, а сила притяжения еще «приветливее».

Джарод тяжело уперся руками о шершавую землю и попытался подняться на ноги. Выплюнув сгусток крови, он как в замедленной съемке увидел, как вокруг лужицы поднимается гейзер пыли и обволакивает ее со всех сторон, поглощая. Кажется, он здорово треснулся головой во время падения, а еще, сломал пару ребер.

Рядом почувствовалось какое-то шевеление. Джарод с трудом повернул голову и увидел Лайла, который уже стоял на одном колене, прижимая окровавленную руку к груди.

- Что, ты себе не так все представлял? – тяжело сглотнув, спросил его Джарод. – Хреново выглядишь.

- Ты тоже, - прошипел Лайл, поднимаясь на ноги.

Джарод заставил себя забыть о боли и, пошатываясь, заставил себя подняться.

- Шансы теперь равны, да? Покажи, что ты можешь без пистолета.

Лайл недобро ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя Джароду зажатый кулак. Послышался легкий щелчок, блеснуло лезвие. У него был стилет.

- Сейчас покажу, - недобро пообещал он, резко взмахнув рукой в десяти сантиметрах от груди Джарода.

Джарод отпрянул назад, пошатнулся, но удержался на ногах. В глазах потемнело, он отступил еще на пару шагов, пока не уперся спиной в стену. Эта преграда дала преимущество Лайлу, который сделал новый выпад и полоснул его клинком по предплечью. Волна новой боли прокатилась по телу Джарода, достигая наивысшей точки после еще одного режущего удара. Уклоняться не было возможности, в глазах все еще стояла темнота, Джароду даже стало казаться, что он ослеп.

- Ну, как нравится? – прошипел Лайл где-то у него над ухом.

Джарод попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, но тот прижал его крепко к стене амбара.

- Как долго я этого ждал, - слышал он удаляющийся шепот. – Живого или мертвого, без разницы. Ты мой.

Еще одна вспышка боли где-то на грани сознания. К Джароду на какое-то время вернулось зрение, но то, что он увидел, ему не понравилось. Лайл воткнул ему в грудь стилет по самую рукоятку. Он почти повис на нем, вкручивая лезвие по часовой стрелке. Хруст связок и сухожилий вырвал новую вспышку боли, но она была уже не такой сильной, а через какое-то время снова вообще исчезла и вернулась темнота.

Мисс Паркер узнала в лежащем человеке Итана, подбежала, забыв об осторожности.

- Черт! – вырвалось у нее, когда женщина увидела кровь. – Итан? Очнись!

- Джарод, - прошептал парень. – Где он?

- Это Лайл стрелял? – жестко спросила мисс Паркер, разглядывая рану.

- Джарод, - снова пробормотал парень. – Он оставил пистолет…..

Мисс Паркер забрала из его руки свое оружие, тревожно посмотрела на раненого. Бросить его? А если парень истечет кровью? Он и так уже достаточно потерял ее. Вспомнилась просьба Джарода позаботиться об их брате.

- Я отвезу тебя в больницу, - неуверенно сказала мисс Паркер, колеблясь. В амбаре было тихо как на кладбище. Куда делись Джарод и Лайл?

- Нет, - попытался оттолкнуть ее руку Итан. – Мне не нужна помощь. Джарод….

- Он позаботится о себе, - попыталась приободрить его мисс Паркер, хотя сама себе уже не верила.

- Нет, хоть раз помоги ему!

- У нас с ним была сделка. Я помогаю тебе.

- Я его не оставлю! Он не должен возвращаться в Центр! Обещай мне!

Мисс Паркер тяжело перевела дыхание. Вспомнила слова Джарода, когда он сказал, что договор останется в силе, если она все еще этого хочет. Упускать такой шанс?

- Да, возможно не в этот раз, - нехотя признала она.

- Сделай для него что-то хорошее, хоть раз! – взмолился парень. – Со мной все в порядке, правда.

Мисс Паркер колеблясь отстранилась от парня и, пятясь пошла к выходу. Кажется, она сегодня нарушит условие не одной сделки. Итан был ранен, но не смертельно. Взглянув в последний раз на раненого брата, мисс Паркер приняла решение и вышла наружу.

- А ты не так хорош, - проговорил Лайл, вытирая о рубашку лезвие стилета. Джарод лежал у его ног, беспомощный и обездвиженный. – Мне тебя будет не хватать. Пойду поговорю еще раз с твоим…. С нашим братом.

Он повернулся, чтобы уйти и лицом к лицу столкнулся с мисс Паркер.

- Какая встреча, - цинично проговорил Лайл. – Привет, сестренка. Ты немного опоздала.

- Что ты с ним сделал? – упавшим голосом спросила молодая женщина, тревожно глядя на распростертого на земле Джарода.

- То, что за все эти годы не смогла сделать ты, - ухмыльнулся тот, перебросив нож из одной руки в другую.

- Ты…. В своем уме? – мисс Паркер шагнула по направлению к Джароду, но потом отступила. – Центру он нужен живым.

- Желательно не значит обязательно.

- Ты убийца, Лайл.

- Я более практичен. И удачлив.

- Соревнование. Вот что для тебя главное. Знаешь, ты не похож на победителя.

- Мне все равно, что ты об этом думаешь, - цинично проговорил Лайл. - Теперь я главный в семье. Привыкай к переменам. Теперь многое изменится.

- Если я тебе позволю, - мисс Паркер подняла пистолет и направила дуло на Лайла.

- Когда-то ты меня уже пыталась убить. Рука не дрогнет выстрелить в собственного брата?

- Ты же смог, и я тоже смогу, - ответила мисс Паркер, хладнокровно нажимая на курок.

Итан услышал выстрел и вздрогнул, пробуждаясь. Поднявшись с пола, он пошел к выходу, цепляясь по пути за стены. Снаружи светило солнце, но картина, раскрывшаяся перед его глазами, поглотила все краски лета. Он почти сразу забыл о своей ране, когда сфокусировал зрение и увидел Джарода. На Лайла он даже не обратил внимания.

Мисс Паркер стояла около двух тел, обхватив голову руками. Пистолет валялся у ее ног. Казалось, она неадекватна к происходящему.

Итан заторможено прошел мимо нее и опустился на колени возле Джарода.

- Здесь повсюду кровь, - прошептал он. – Господи…… Это я виноват. Мисс Паркер?

Сестра не отреагировала, а возможно просто не услышала его. Где-то издалека послышался вой сирен. Кто-то услышал выстрелы и вызвал копов.

Итан оглянулся вокруг, словно ища поддержки. Что делать? Как объяснить полицейским, что здесь произошло? Доковыляв до мисс Паркер, Итан поднял ее пистолет, сказал:

- Это была самозащита.

Мисс Паркер подняла голову, и Итан увидел в ее глазах слезы.

- Все будет хорошо, - сказал парень, оглядываясь на подъезжающие машины с сиренами.

***

Скорая машина в сопровождении двух патрульных полицейских машин вихрем промчались по тихим улочкам городка, нарушая тишину воем сирен и визжанием покрышек на поворотах.

Их встретили прямо у больницы.

- У нас трое раненых, - доложил медсестрам молодой парнишка из службы спасения. Пулевые и ножевые ранения. Двое в критическом состоянии. Мы можем потерять их.

Казалось, немолодая медсестра растерялась.

- Мы не можем принять их всех! – возразила она, колеблясь.

- Что? – переспросил парень.

- Один из наших хирургов уехал на конференцию в Чикаго, а второй не сможет спасти всех!

- У нас нет времени даже на споры!

- Я понимаю, но я не врач.

Итан сполз со своей каталки, прохрипел:

- Я в порядке, помогите моему брату.

Возле них появился шериф, ведя под руку мисс Паркер.

- Что за задержка? – спросил он, сопровождая каталки с ранеными, которые медсестра с парамедиком везли в операционную.

- Пациентов двое, а хирург один, - бросил через плечо парамедик.

- Тогда придется решать. Мисс? Слышите меня?

Мисс Паркер попыталась собраться с мыслями, но перед глазами все еще стояла картина возле амбара. Неужели она снова нажала на курок? Зная, кто перед ней?

- Мисс? – повторил более настойчиво шериф. – Нужно сделать выбор.

- Выбор? – машинально переспросила мисс Паркер.

- Кого спасать, - подступил к ней Итан, держась за бок. – Джарода или Лайла. Выбор за тобой. Сделай это еще раз.

Мисс Паркер подошла к каталке, где лежал под капельницей Лайл. Некоторое время стояла над ним, сознавая, что его нынешнее состояние ее рук дело. Что она испытывает к своему брату? Есть ли у нее чувства к нему? Прислушиваясь к себе, молодая женщина попыталась найти в своих мыслях хоть одно приятное воспоминание, но наткнулась лишь на холодность и отчуждение. Он ничего хорошего ей не сделал. Обязана ли она ему чем-то?

Переведя взгляд на Джарода, мисс Паркер почувствовала жалость и щемящую боль в груди. Она сразу вспомнила маленького мальчика, который в далеком и забытом детстве привлек ее внимание. Его ладонь, прижатая к стеклу… его поступки… его забота…. тепло, которое он пытался передать ей, которое он приносил всю свою жизнь другим…. Став взрослой, она забыла о детстве, о дружбе, о верности….. Тепло куда-то ушло, но теперь почему-то снова вернулось к ней.

- Пора, - послышался голос хирурга. – Прощайтесь.

- С реальностью и иллюзиями, - услышала мисс Паркер свой голос и не узнала его.

**P.S:**

- Мне нужно было рассказать об этом кому-то, - проговорила мисс Паркер, обхватив себя за плечи двумя руками.

Сидни сдержанно кивнул:

- Ты правильно сделала, что обратилась ко мне. Что ты чувствуешь теперь?

- А должна? – переспросила женщина.

- Все-таки он был твоим братом.

- Он был выродком. Это единственное, что я запомнила. По нему никто не заплачет и я рада, что мама не знала, кем он стал. – Голос мисс Паркер сорвался.

- Думаю, она была рядом с тобой, когда ты стояла перед выбором. Возможно, это она нажала на курок.

- Да, а потом решила, кому жить, а кому умирать, - с сарказмом усмехнулась молодая женщина.

- Жалеешь о этом? – заботливо поинтересовался Сидни.

- Нет, когда вижу Джарода живого. Он сделал в этой жизни больше добра, чем все мы. Он помог мне понять кто я.

- Он многим помог это сделать, - согласился Сидни, радуясь чему-то своему. – Ты вернешься в Центр?

- Меня там никто не ждет, - ответила мисс Паркер, отводя взгляд.

- Я рад, что ты наконец-то поняла это. – Поддержал Сидни. - Центр – это тюрьма.

- И я столько лет добровольна жила в ней…. Как и ты. Беги, Сидни, пока можешь. Это не минута слабости, я не передумаю.

- Что ты будешь делать? Жить в бегах, как Джарод?

- Хочу сделать что-то доброе и правильное. Чтобы потом было что вспомнить.

- Думаю, ты уже сделала первый шаг к этому.

- Пожелай мне удачи, Сид. Я не вернусь больше в Голубой Залив…. И надеюсь, что никогда.

Мисс Паркер обнялась со старым другом и двинулась прочь, с каждым шагом удаляясь все дальше и дальше.

- Я тоже на это надеюсь, мисс Паркер, - тихо проговорил ей вслед Сидни. – И это еще один твой правильный выбор.

Конец.


End file.
